Embodiment relate to a data processing method and a data processing device, and more particularly, to a data communication method using a secure element and an electronic system with the same.
Recently, mobile devices have provided more diverse services and additional functions. In order to improve the utility of the mobile devices and satisfy various demands of users, a variety of applications executable by the mobile devices have been developed. The expanding scope of functions of mobile devices may introduce security risks.